thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Abel and Larkin (Apple Brandy)
Lina: A relatively quiet stretch of beach in Skyport, not far from the docks. Peace and solitude, a reprieve from the sounds of Jasper banging around the house, and a little indulgence for himself. He'd stopped by his old favorite candy shop on his walk over here, and bought a batch of chocolate-covered marzipan medallions. These were always his favorite. He found a nice place on the sand, sheltered by driftwood logs, and sat cross-legged. He opened the cloth sack that held the candies, chose one, and nibbled on it while enjoying the scenery of the water. Jen: Larkin hadn't had a quiet minute since they'd returned from the Sanctuary. As much as she'd liked spending time with her father again, business in Skyport heaped her with so much work she probably wouldn't be able to travel there again any time soon. She'd also meant to try and track down Goro after the debacle at the beach, to give him back the mirror (and probably get yelled at again, the son of a bitch), but hadn't had the time. Just now she was returning from the docks after slipping a few quiet words into the ear of the new harbour master and a few more coins into his pockets. Renar had her try and make new associates left and right these days. Because of that, and because he'd made a pretty lasting impression on her, Larkin stopped short when she spotted a familiar horned head sitting on the beach. She walked closer and leaned over the harbour wall to confirm. Yep, that was definitely the same tiefling who'd volunteered to fight against Diva with them. She didn't bother walking back to the docks and down the stairs to the beach but instead hopped onto the wall and climbed down the other side. "Abel, wasn't it?" She said when she'd approached to talking distance. Lina: Abel glanced up, caught off guard. Recognition came right away, but it took him a moment longer to place her. (She... was a her, right? Sounded like it.) A moment longer to remember her name. Something that made him think of birds. "Larkin," he said. Jen: She stopped a few feet away, close enough for a comfortable talk but still allowing some space, and stood with her hands in her pockets. "Haven't seen you around since we kicked Diva's ass. You mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Lina: Abel raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth and placed another candy in it, watching her expectantly. Jen: Not very talkative, huh? Well, she only needed him to agree in the end. Abel could keep using his face to communicate if he wanted. "Well, I've wanted to say thanks, for one. We needed you around and that lightning thing you did..." she let out a whistle. "Neat. Lucky you were in the warehouse that day. Really lucky. Say, was that coincidence or was there a specific reason?" Lina: Hm. Interesting. Abel dusted off his hands and tied the bag of marzipan closed. "Of course. The city turning back to normal is all the thanks I really needed." That, and the two thousand gold pieces. "It was a lucky coincidence, mainly, but I was there looking for someone. I'm afraid he might have died, though, or succumbed to that disease." If Abel was wrong about that, Larkin might actually be able to lead him to the man in question. This was worth pursuing. Jen: "Hm, sorry if he did. Wouldn't be a surprise, really." All the thanks he needed. How generous. And how generous to provide an opening for a bagain. "Who was he? I know a guy or two, maybe I can help." Lina: "You know that turtle fellow who joined us for the fight? The one who healed me. Don't know if he's a regular associate of yours or not, but I ran into him a few weeks ago near the Sanctuary of Eldath. Overheard him talking in a bar about a wand." He watched Larkin for a reaction before he went any further. It would do no good to share more details than were needed. Jen: Weird, Rodger did not have any wands Larkin knew of, except for the one they'd taken from... oh, for fucks sake. Of course. That must've been after they'd killed Mishka. Naturally Rodger and his big mouth had to run away and shove their resurrection magic into everyone's faces, not thinking about the consequences. So, Abel came here to look for the Leech? The idea that this undenieably dangerous stranger with unknown motivations had come so close to Goro tied up in the cellar... Larkin ground her teeth together but kept a straight face. "And?" Lina: "You must not know who I mean. Ah, well. It was worth trying." He smiled pleasantly. Jen: "What, you mean the turtle kid? Oh, I do know him. Worked together for a time." Lina: "Ah. Then do you also know the man with a wand that can bring people back from the dead?" Abel kept smiling, to soften the strange question. Pass it off as a joke, if she didn't know what he was talking about. Jen: Larkin tilted her head a bit as if unsure if she'd heard right and raised her eyebrows. "No, can't say that I do," she said slowly. "But I know some people who are really good at asking questions, if you give me a lead. You want him to resurrect someone for you?" Lina: "Shame." Abel folded his hands in his lap and gazed out over the water. "You could say I'm curious about the possibility, yes." Jen: And I'm curious about what you're willing to do to get there. Larkin made a mental note to tell Goro about this whenever she'd be able to track him down. Until then, she wanted to keep an eye on Abel. "Well, I can keep my eyes open. I'm guessing you'll stay around then? Looking for this person?" Lina: Abel waved a hand dismissively. "Given the trouble I've already gone to, I doubt it's worth it to keep looking. Seems a little far-fetched, anyway. Don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her, fairly certain already that she did not, in fact, think that. Jen: "Oh, I'm fairly sure the Church has hanged people for necromancy before. Those guys raise the dead, don't they?" She huffed. "Though, I suppose you don't actually have to go that far to get busted by the Church. Better watch out while you're looking. Sounds like you've already been through some shit, don't need those guys on your back, too, huh?" Lina: Abel watched her silently for a moment. His eyes narrowed, slightly. "Are you trying to warn me of something, Larkin?" Jen: "Yeah, I'm trying to warn you of the paladins." She gave him a puzzled look. She'd been trying to get him to talk more about this trouble I've already gone through but apparently he'd taken it as a threat. Well, that also said something about this Abel. She almost smiled, recognising the kind of paranoia that was usually behind this. He seemed to be no stranger to her kind of business. "When people aren't from around here they often don't know what they can talk about or not and to whom. The Church has some pretty strict laws against... heretics." Lina: He relaxed some. She was trying to be friendly after all, seemed like. "Ah. Don't worry about me in that regard. I've spent the better part of the last ten years living in Skyport. Deeply devoted to Helm, at this point, as you can imagine." Jen: Larkin grinned. "As we all are." She'd meant to get to the point a lot faster than this but between her need to find out more about a potentially dangerous person and the other jerks she still had to visit today, Abel was actually nice to talk to. She could take a few more minutes. Larkin sat down on a piece of driftwood, a bit closer to Abel. "So, what'd you do in those ten years, apart from being a devout servant of Helm?" Lina: She was settling down, like she intended to stay for a while. Interesting. He still wasn't quite sure why she was here. She probably wanted something from him, but he didn't know what. "Worked as a mercenary, for the most part. Which in peacetime is a fancy way of saying hired thug." Jen: "Huh, can't have been in this corner of Skyport then. Can't recall seeing you around before." Lina: "Well, I may have questionable taste in careers, but I'm not so much of a fool as to go dipping my toes in the Basha's territory. The nice thing about being a mercenary is not being beholden to anyone. That would've changed if I'd gone job hunting around here." Jen: That didn't sound too promising for what she had to offer. Well, didn't hurt to try anyway. "The Basha's people make a good living, though. And not all who take his money swear loyalty." She smiled at him. "In fact, his headmen have been looking for skilled folk to replace the ones who didn't make it through the apocalypse. There's some good deals to be snatched right now." She leaned back on her driftwood log a bit, waiting for his reaction. Lina: Ahh. So that was where this was headed. Abel dragged his fingers through the sand idly. "I... don't do that type of work anymore, actually. Sorry to disappoint you." Jen: "There're other jobs than frying people or cracking heads. You're capable and don't bullshit around. You could make a lot of money with us." Lina: Money. It did always come back to that for him; at least, it had been that way for a long time. Before he realized just how little it really meant, in the grand scheme of things. Still, he felt that familiar tug of longing. Money bought security. It bought comfort. Azriel and Jasper no longer lived under the support of their mother; Abel felt responsible for providing for them. But still. He wasn't sure he could go back to that life now. "Nothing personal. But I'd rather make an honest living, if I can manage it." Jen: "Lot of things are easier when you don't stick to the rules," Larkin said, not smiling anymore. She waved a hand. "And others aren't, I suppose. Well, if you change your mind, just ask for me at the Crooked Coin or the warehouse. We'll work something out. I'd like seeing your face 'round again." Lina: Abel blinked at the shape he was tracing in the sand, then glanced up at her curiously. Was she... hitting on him? Huh. Briefly-very briefly--he considered asking her if she'd like to go to the Crooked Coin now, grab something to drink. The urge faded like a candle flame that didn't flare to life all the way. He just... couldn't. "Will do. Nice talking with you." Jen: Abel had declared the conversation over. Larkin wanted to keep talking to him, though, and not only because she liked the company. He'd given her very little personal information so far. She got up and dusted the sand off her but paused a moment longer. "Hey, I might have another offer for you. Honest work with a respectable business owner. Interested?" Lina: Abel was doubtful, but he'd give her a chance. "Perhaps. What are the details?" Jen: "Friend of mine owns a tavern. Nice place. Business is going well for him and he needs a few more helping hands." She waved in the general direction of the Crooked Coin and started to walk. "I'll introduce you." Lina: Abel arched one eyebrow. "You're offering to get me a job as a barkeeper." He wondered if he should be offended, or not. Then again... well, he'd heard the tips were good. Might be a little more exposure to the public than he was fond of, though. Nonetheless, he stood up, grabbing his bag of candy, and followed after her. Jen: "Or bouncer. Or table maid." She looked back at him and winked. "Or maybe he needs a second cook. We'll see." Lina: He followed her as she led the way to the tavern in question. Abel had walked by it before, heard other folks mention it, but he'd never actually been inside. The proprietor was a young half-elf with a ghastly but somehow charming smile who looked up from wiping down the bar to wave to Larkin. "What luck! I was just complaining to Thea how much I missed you." Jen: Larkin waved at Tazu, rolling her eyes but smiling. "I'm sure you did." She leaned against the counter, tapping her fingers against the wet surface. "Tazu, that is Abel." She motioned at the tiefling. "Can you get us something to drink? I wanna introduce the two of you." Lina: Tazu stuck his hand out, and when Abel accepted it Tazu shook vigorously. "Abel, a pleasure. What are you in the mood for today, Abel, wine or beer? Or--or! I have a delightful apple brandy we just got in a few days ago. You look like a brandy man to me. Call it a gut feeling." Well, he wasn't wrong. "I'll try the brandy," Abel said. Tazu nodded like he'd been certain all along and got to work, preparing grog for Larkin and a glass of the promised apple brandy for Abel. He slid the drinks across the bar and wiped his hands dry. "Alright, Larkin, consider us introduced." Abel took a sip of the brandy. Not bad. Jen: "Thanks, Tazu." She took up the cup and drank. Pretty sure she'd tasted that batch of rum in the storages before. "So, Abel here," she nodded at him, "is looking for a job. Last time I checked in you were pretty busy. Need a competent hand perhaps?" Lina: Tazu glanced around the tavern, leaned in close, and lowered his voice. "Just what kind of job we talkin', here?" Jen: "The honest kind. Something to make a decent living off and not worry too much, y'know." Lina: "Oh, oh. You mean, like, an actual job, here in the Coin. I gotcha." Tazu grinned and slapped his hand on the counter. "Believe it or not, I'm full up in that department, actually. Just hired a new dishwasher. Don't have money on the books for anyone else. Except, well..." Tazu took a step back and sized Abel up with a hand on his chin. "You know what I do need help with, is dealing with distributors. Abel, you look like a tough guy. Knows how to hold his end of a deal, am I right? My last buyer got me the shittiest prices you can imagine whenever he went to pick up orders for me. Wasn't even a matter of haggling, just sticking to the price listed on the original invoice. How hard a job can that be to fuck up, I wondered? Too fucking hard for him, apparently." He rolled his eyes. Abel had his doubts, still. Bartending or bouncing or whatever was straightforward, but day tripping into the countryside, dealing with the owners of wineries and distilleries, well, that sounded like something that could potentially turn shady. Tazu seemed earnest about it, at least. "What's the pay like?" Abel asked. "Negotiable, but you won't go hungry." Abel continued to sip his brandy. He'd have to think about it. Jen: "Hey, maybe you can sweeten the deal a bit," Larkin chimed in. "You could let him stay here. Abel, you still got a place to stay after all of this?" Lina: He eyed Larkin over the rim of his glass. "I have a family." Jen: "They in Skyport, too?" Lina: "Or thereabouts." Jen: Larkin laughed and shook her head. "Thereabouts. If I was a more suspicious person, I'd think you're hiding something, Abel." She took another sip of her grog. Lina: "You work for a mob boss," he said flatly. "I'm not telling you about my loved ones." Tazu looked back and forth between them, grimacing a little. "Well, I'll uh... I'll leave you to think on it, Abel, yeah? Enjoy those drinks!" And he retreated into the back room, where he could be heard yelling at the dishwasher. Jen: She snorted and hid her grin behind her mug. "Alright. Fair, I give you that. You got common sense and I can respect that." Another pause, another sip, then she tried again. "So, you're talking with experience here?" Lina: He froze, cup halfway to his lips. "Experience with what, exactly?" Jen: Oh? Seemed like she'd hit a nerve there. Larkin watched his reaction very closely. "You know, I get it. That you don't wanna talk about for family in front of me. Just..." She shrugged and wiped the grin off her face."You know, most people, they don't get it before something happens to them. Was just wondering if something happened to you." Lina: Abel downed the rest of his drink, then tapped the glass on the counter for a refill. It wasn't Tazu who came by this time, but a harried young woman who refilled his glass without a word before heading back into the kitchen. "Nosy," he said to Larkin, one corner of his mouth edging into a smile. Jen: "Maybe. Maybe you're just too interesting." She gave him another half smile, the looked away. "Eh, but I guess I'll have to give up on this one. Don't worry, I'll just finish this, then leave you alone." She took the cup off the counter and shifted around so she was facing the taproom rather than Abel. Lina: He opened his mouth to say something. Invite her to turn back around, and keep probing him. But he couldn't. At this point he wasn't even sure whether it was grief, or guilt, or a lack of interest that held him back. He knew the Abel of five years ago would have pursued it--a cute tiefling woman, flashing him signals all over the place. He'd have been crazy not to. But he was quite a different person now. He finished his second glass of brandy in a single gulp, enjoying the burn that chased it down his throat and into his stomach. He placed a few coins on the counter. "Enjoy the rest of your day," he said to Larkin, and left without waiting for a reply. He was too young to feel this way. But one way or another, it would change eventually. END Category:Text Roleplay